the life of 6 supernaturals
by yukikosnow139
Summary: 6 people live in the Wammy house, a house for kids to rent. but you have to be a supernatural. the story focuses on 4 boys that live at the house. each having there own reason. follow the life of these boys and the 2 other supernaturals as there past are reveled and how they all connect. LightXL and MattXMello. rated M just to be safe. PLEASE R&R!


_Ch.1- _

Two boys sat on a black leather couch. Well they weren't really just sitting they were making out. The chestnut brown hair boy had his arms wrapped around the boy with pitch black hair. The brown hair boy grazed his tongue over the other boy's lips, asking for permission to enter. The black hair opened his mouth, and the brown hair boy slipped his tongue in. They intertwined their tongues, the chestnut brown having dominance. Moans could be heard for about 2 minutes.

"We're home!" yelled a boy's voice as the Japanese styled door behind the couch slide open. The two people making out jumped and stopped kissing. They turned to look at a boy who has short blond hair and blue eyes and a scar on that was on the left side of his face. He was about 5'6. Behind him was a boy about the same height, he had brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was typing on his iphone.

"Get a room, you two" the blond hair boy said as he came into the house followed behind him was the brown hair boy.

The black hair boy blush but the chestnut hair boy looked unfazed and a smile crept up on his face as he said "I wouldn't be talking Mello, remember when L and I came home and you and matt were making out and about to-"

"Ahhhhh! Shut up, don't talk about it! Matt let's go!" said the blond hair boy, or Mello as he raised his hand hands over his ears and went up the stairs. The brown hair boy, Matt followed Mello up the stairs.

The chestnut brown hair boy chucked as he watched Mello and matt go up the stairs. "Shall we continue L?" the Brown hair boy ask as he turned back to the black hair boy named L. L looked at him and kissed him, breaking apart to say "Sure Light" and going back to kissing him.

~ Upstairs~

Mello got to his door and opened it up, he turned around to see Matt still on his iPhone. Knowing Matt wanted to come in he opened the door wider and let Matt walk in. Mello threw down his bag he was carrying and grabbed a chocolate bar in his drawer, then throwing his self down on his bed. Matt sat down and leaned against the bed. A couple of minutes passed with Mello sitting and eating chocolate and Matt typing away at his iPhone. Matt put down his iPhone and got up, he got on top of Mello and kissed the boy's chocolate flavored lips. Mello didn't protest.

"So want to make some babies?" asked matt breaking the kiss.

"If males can, yes, but even if they can't still yes" answered Mello pulling Matt back down. For the next 2 hours their moans and pants could be heard.

~The next morning~

Mello, Matt, L, and light all sat at a big table in the dining hall. The table was one of those long tables that could seat at least 14 people. They were all eating. Mello was eating toast and pancakes with chocolate syrup, L was eating some lollipos, Matt some waffles with a red syrup, and Light with his apples. Two other plates were set, one with some cereal and milk on the side, the other with eggs, bacon, and rice. A boy with white hair walked in rubbing his eyes and sitting in the place with the cereal. "good morning Near" everyone said in a unsync way. The boy just nodded and started eating.a couple of seconds later the door to the dining hall burst open reveling a blond hair girl. "GOOD MORINING!" she yelled in a happy voice, as she took her seat at her American breakfast and started to eat. "Morning Misa." Everyone said. She started to talk to light and L. !0 mins. into their conversation Misa told light and L about a man in a closet at her work place. She worked as a model. The guy could be heard grunting and groaning and everyone got the wrong idea. It happens he was just lifting a really heavy object.

When Light heard the grunting and groaning part he turned to where Mello and matt were sitting and smiled. "So Mello, were you and matt also lifting heavy things last night?" he ask. Mello turned a bright red while Matt just looked ready to fall back asleep. Light laughed at this, and so got a knife thrown at him. It whizzed past him and hit the fall. Everyone didn't do anything for this happened every morning. Before anything else happened an old man with white hair and butler clothes walked in. when he walked in they stopped because they all liked this man called Watari. He took a small bow and brought out a piece of paper. He handed it to L, who after reading it handed it back, he gave a simple nod.

"The Eye has been seen around here lately" said Watari "they have killed so far 35 people, so it would be best if everyone be careful"

"Watari-san I would like to say the eye has never caught us before, even when they had been really close to here, so I doubt we would get caught." Mello said

"There is still a 10% chance they could" L said speaking up for the first time in the conversation. Mello turned to glare at him and said "you are not helping." L just shrugs and went back to eating his lollipop. As he was sucking on it Mello let out a huge laugh.

"Hey L I bet you like sucking that. And other things that are hard and big" Mello said looking at L then to Light. L stopped sucking on the lollipop and turned tomato red. That started a whole new argument with Light defending his lover and Mello giving the insults.

But Watari walked out of the dining room and thought to himself " it's hard to believe they are all supernatural creatures. Misa-san is a vampire, near-kun is a cat boy. Mello-san is a wizard, Matt-san is a vampire, Light-kun is a shinigami, and L is an angel" he sigh to himself at the combination and walked down the hall.

**Ok I know that this may have seem boring but wait in till the next chapter, it will have the eye attacking and some lemons {maybe, you'll have to read to find out XD} **

**Also If you read the hex hall series than you know where the eye came from. **

**Please review**


End file.
